


Eyes Once So Bright

by Blacksoul98



Series: Eyes Once So Bright [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, References to Depression, Sexual Tension, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksoul98/pseuds/Blacksoul98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after Killua and Gon separated, Killua's sister Alluka gets kidnapped. Panicking Killua calls to get help to find his beloved little sister. With Leorio and Kurapika they find the only Hunter that could help find her. The Hunter turns out to be Gon, who's path has darken over the two years separated from his best friend. Now, Gon does drugs and has no care if he dies or not. Now, Killua must find his sister and save Gon from himself. The only problem is that Gon dose not want to be saved, well contempt to stay in the hole that is full of sex and drugs that he has made for himself to hide from his pain. There is also the problem to who had captured his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hunter x Hunter story. Please enjoy. Also if you try to read the other story that is on here please just disregard that one. A sibling of mine got on my computer and did all that. Apologies for that one. Anyway like I already said please enjoy the story.

Killua had a scrowl on his face as he weaved through the crowds, of a city he had no idea what it was called. Behind him he heard the faint shout of Kurapika and Leorio telling him to slow down. However, he had no intentions of slowing down. He was on a mission, and nothing would stop him. Not even his friends. He winced as Leorio’s shouting got louder, as did Kurapika’s. He also fought the urge to not let the fact that the shouting was missing an important voice. Probably the most important one to Killua.

Shaking the thought out of his mind, he slowed down a little. It would have been pointless to outrun the people who were suppose to be helping him. Taking a deep breath Killua turned to see where his friends were. They were running to him, Leorio ramming people out of the way, and Kurapika skipping between bodies. When, they got to him, Killua noticed that they were breathing hard.

Leorio bended over and placed his hands on his knees. He panted for a moment and then raised his head to glare at Killua. “Can’t you calm down brat. He isn’t going anywhere.”

“But Alluka is,” hissed the ex-assassin, his blue eyes flashing in rage. This was the problem. Alluka, Killua’s sweet sister, had gotten kidnapped. Of course, Killua had tried to fight to get his sister, but he had been overpowered and outnumbered. When, he had gotten knocked unconscious they had grabbed his sister. When, he woke up he had panicked. He had searched the whole island that he and his sister had decided to visit. 

When, he found nothing, he called his friends. Kurapika and Leorio had answered on the first ring and agreed to help their friend. Killua had hesitated about calling Gon. He hadn’t heard from his friend over two years. He fought through his hesitation and called. It had rung a little bit, but after a while that is all it did. It only rang and rang. No answer. There wasn’t even a voice mail. Killua had called a couple more times, but no answer.

The white haired male decided that maybe his friend had lost his phone or had forgotten it. It was possible after all it was Gon. With that in mind the white haired Hunter went and traveled to Yorknew City, where Kurapika and Leorio had decided to meet. When, he had first arrived he had been filled with joy. It had been a while since he had seen all of them, even if he wasn’t with Gon. When, he got there he explained that he hadn’t been able to get a hold of Gon. The older Hunters had been a little sad, but agreed that the rash and loyal male had probably forgotten it somewhere.

Killua had said automatically said they search everywhere for his sister. Kurapika, ever the responsible one, had said that they were all Hunters. They would be able to find some information about this. Killua had argued at first and then relented. He asked them if they knew any Hunters that may know, feeling like this was an inside job. They shook their head and Leorio snapped his fingers. He had shouted that there may be a Hunter that they knew and trusted to help find her. The first person that had strangely entered Killua’s mind had been Bisky.

It hadn’t been hard finding the old Hunter. Bisky had been overjoyed to see one of her old pupils, but when she heard the news she quickly sobered up. She had sadly said that she wasn’t trained to find someone like that. Killua had been crushed and almost fell to the ground in overwhelming emotions. Then, slowly Bisky spoke. Her eyes seemed haunted as if someone had gotten back from the dead. Her voice had no emotion to it as well. Killua had been shocked at first, and stared hard at the other. He had demanded that she tell him what she knew.

Bisky had sighed and spoke softly. The words had been a permanent part in Killua’s mind. 

…………..

“I know a Hunter that might be able to help you,” she whispered. Killua’s eyes widened and he stood up. He leaned up close to her and looked at her with hopeful eyes. Wincing at the look in his eyes, she continued. “He is known to find missing people, and is very good at his job. He searches non stop, until he finds them.”

“He sounds perfect to me,” shouted Leorio, his eyes blazing with excitement. Killua nodded as well looking at Bisky. Kurapika was the only one who didn’t sound optimistic about this. “There is something else about this Hunter, isn’t there.”

Bisky looked at the other blonde and nodded. She licked her lip and said,”He takes drugs to keep his body going. It is the only way he dosen’t stop. He also takes them for the thrill of it.”

“Usually this wouldn’t bother you so much,” speculated Killua, his eyes narrowing as he was getting past his excitement. “What is so different about this Hunter?”

“This Hunter was once my pupil.”

The ex-assassin jerked back and stared wide eyed at Bisky. She sounded so miserable. Closing his eyes and then opening them, Killua sucked in a breath. Suddenly, his brain was thinking of the worst possibility. “Who is this Hunter, Bisky?”

Shaking her head and pressing her palm to her face, the usually bouncy Hunter whispered,” It’s Gon.”

Everyone tensed and they looked at Bisky in shock. “What do you mean?” Kurapika asked, thinking of the little boy he had befriended at the Hunter Exam. 

“ That is what I mean,” Bisky stated, her voice calmer now. Her eyes were still far away. “I was searching for a rare emerald when I met up with him. He had been searching for some missing Hunter. We had met each other by accident. He had been looking for something on the ground when I came across him. He looked so different. He has gotten bigger, a lot bigger. His hair had been tangled up and matted. It looked unwashed. His skin was pale, and his eyes had been bloodshot. His clothes had been covered in blood and what skin it showed was covered in bruises.

We just stared at each other for a couple of minutes. I was in shock, but Gon looked like he was still trying to remember me. Finally, he grinned that grin. The grin that made me soften up to him the first time, and such. Then, he was just gone. I looked around for him, but I couldn’t find him everywhere. It was like he was a ghost, but then a week later I was still searching for the emerald he appeared again. He was covered in blood like last time, but one could tell this one was much fresher. He walked up to me and stretched out his hand. I reached out as well wondering what he was going to do to me, but as my hand reached for his, he dropped the emerald that I was looking for.

I was shocked, but he only smiled before disappearing. I was determined to repay him back, so I did a little research about him, and found out where Gon was living. When, I got there……..,” Bisky stopped talking her mouth moving, but she wasn’t saying anything.

Sighing, she glanced at the others and said,”If you want to find your sister then he might be the only one to find her.”  
Killua only stared at her with wide eyes. This Gon didn’t sound like a Gon that he knew. Maybe she just got confused by someone else, but then he thought back to what she said about Gon’s smile. No one could confuse that smile with anyone’s else's. Taking a deep breath he stated, his voice trembled a little,” Well, give us the location of Gon. I need to find Alluka, Gon will understand.”

Bisky had shook her head in sadness, but gave them the coordinates of Gon’s house. 

…………

This lead them to being here in this city, that Killua didn’t know anything about searching for the elusive Hunter. The white haired male growled in his throat and looked through the crowds. He didn’t see anyone, but he knew that Bisky wouldn’t give him false information, still she could have been more specific about it.

Kurapika sighed and asked,”Do you want to rent a hotel room, so that we will have a place to stay in while we look for him?”

Killua shook his head, while Leorio was all for the idea. Blue eyes turned to look at the older man and Killua snapped,” We don’t have time to rest! We need to find Gon, and that is finally.”  
Suddenly, a burst of nen skyrocketed through the air. Killua gasped and looked at the tallest building in the city. He could see the nen swirling through the air, but he could recognize it anywhere. It was Gon.

He burst into action before he could stop himself. Running toward the building at top speed he knew that he should go through the building, but he was to far gone at the feeling of seeing his old best friend. So, he transformed his hands,and made them grip the building and climbed up it as fast as he could. He could, a flitting thought, that Kurapika and Leorio were shouting at him to stop and calm down. The ex-assassin wouldn’t listen to them though. He refused to stop for anyone. So, he climbed the building, feeling blood drip through his fingertips. When, he almost reached the top, he gathered himself up and tried to leap up, failing to grab the ledge. 

His eyes widened and he scrambled to find purchase, when a hand reached out and grabbed him. 

Looking up he gasped at who he saw. A person wearing a cloak was looking down at him. Killua couldn’t see the face, but he knew that this person was Gon Freecs, his best friend. With his breath caught in his throat, Killua could only stare at the ghost of his old friend. Sighing Gon began to tug his friend up onto the top of the building. 

Killua heard Gon’s voice ask softly,” What happened with the soft and calm Killua?” Killua couldn’t answer, his voice caught in his throat. 

He heard Gon let out a chuckle and suddenly the ex-assassin found himself on the roof of the building. Taking a deep breath, Killua got himself together and stood up. He got into a tense stance, and only kept his gaze to the ground. Finally, he spoke. “Bisky was the one to tell us where you were at.”  
“I know. A friend told me. They also told me why you have seeked me out.”

Killua stiffened and he asked,”Then, how come you didn’t try to contact me?”  
“Well, one would think they wouldn’t trust someone like me to save their sister.”

“You are my best friend, Gon! Of course I trust you to help me save my sister,” Killua snapped, his voice breaking with emotion. Gon let out a laugh and demanded,” Look at me, Killua. Come and look at the shell of that once bright eyed boy.”

Steadying himself Killua looked at Gon and gasped at what he saw.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hunter x Hunter. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter.

Gon Freecs stood in front of him, with a weary smirk on his face. He had grown taller, he was about a inch or so taller than Killua. His skin was pale as Bisky had said, and from what the ex-assassin could see had scars everywhere. He wore a cloak, which was ripped and seemed stained pink. It was obviously blood and it covered everything so Killua couldn’t see what he was wearing underneath. Gon’s usually black hair that stood straight up, now looked like it was cropped off and seemed like Gon didn’t put much care into it. It looked unbrushed and had tangles all over it, but all this isn’t what made Killua gasp. It was Gon’s eyes.  
The eyes that once melted Killua’s heart, were now void of emotions. They looked at him like an animal would look at its prey. With hunger. Of course, hunger was not an emotion, but a instinct. An instinct that belonged to a mindless animal, that wasn’t Gon. Sucking in a breath, Killua tried to say something but the only thing that managed to leave his mouth was air. Gon blinked his eyes and let out a low chuckle.  
It sent shivers down his spine. Not even Illumi in all his weirdness caused this emotion in Killua’s body. It was like Killua’s body was shutting down in an overbearing case of emotions. He hadn’t even felt like this when Alluka had gotten kidnapped from him. No this was a new base of emotions that Killua had never experienced before so he couldn’t find any words about this.  
Gon quit laughing and walked forward, until he was right in front of him. Killua was like a statue and could only watch as Gon reached out and gripped his chin. Suddenly, the ex-assassin felt like running. He felt like Illumi’s pin was still in his head making him feel these emotions, however he knew that he himself was feeling like this; nothing was influencing him. Suddenly, the white haired teenager felt anger like he never had before. This was Gon! This was his best friend! He shouldn’t be scared of someone that he knew inside and out. But not anymore, his treacherous mind whispered. Even after all this time that Killua’s mind was whirling around in circles; Gon still hadn’t even uttered one word.  
Curling up his lips, Killua snapped,” What are you doing, baka?”  
“Studying,” Gon answered, automatically. His tone was one of amusement, which was the opposite of his eyes.  
“There is nothing to study, dumbass,” muttered Killua, suddenly thinking of something. Why hadn’t he jerked away from Gon yet? Normally, the white haired Zoldyck wouldn’t stand for this, but now he was just standing here doing nothing as Gon gripped his face.  
Finally, Gon released his face, but didn’t lean away. Instead he whispered,”Why are you here?” Blinking a couple of times, Killua answered, a little confused,”Bisky sent me here to find you. She said that you would be able to find my sister.”  
Raising an eyebrow, Gon looked to the side and straightened up. “Your friends are coming.”  
Killua snapped, his eyes flashing in annoyance,” They are your friends too!”  
“They are only friends to the Gon that they knew,” Gon said, his lips curling into a ugly smile. “Do they know the Gon that I have turned into?”  
Killua scowled and said,”I think that you are talking nonsense and Leorio and Kurapika will probably think the same.”  
“Perhaps.”  
At that moment, Leorio and Kurapika burst onto the roof. The doorway that lead to the roof was full of people who looked through it with confusion. Gon eyed the older males and stated, calmly,” As much as I love the view, I am afraid to say that this isn’t a place to have a decent conversation. Especially about a job.”  
Gon turned on his heels and walked to the far edge of the building. He stepped to the edge and looked over his shoulder. His dull amber eyes looked at Killua and the Hunter said,”When, you want to talk find me. Then, we will come up to an agreement.”  
“I want to talk now,” Killua shouted, his anger showing clearly in his eyes. Gon smiled softly, and motioned to the air in front of him.  
“Follow me, Killua.” Saying this Gon leaped off the roof of the tall building.  
“GON!!!!” Three voices yelled out in shock and fear.  
……………….  
Gon looked at the ground that was rushing up to him rather quickly. A smirk grew on his face, as he knew that he should be feeling an emotion probably fear, or excitement. The only thing he felt though was the drugs coursing through his veins. He liked this new drug that a friend had sent him. It made him feel nothing, and that is exactly what Gon wanted for a while. To feel absolutely nothing. Gon, however, for some odd reason wanted to figure out how much of nothing he would feel. That’s probably why he didn’t show any emotions by being close to Killua, or seeing Kurapika and Leorio. Why he didn’t feel anything by jumping off the building. He had felt no emotions. Now, he wanted to try a new level of feeling. He wanted to see if landing on the ground as hard as he was going to would make him feel pain. The black haired Hunter knew that the fall wouldn’t kill him. He had fallen from taller heights then this, so he wasn’t that concerned about it.  
Finally, out of nowhere the ground collided with Gon’s feet. He heard the sound of bones cracking and the ground shattering. The people, who had been walking around him stopped to see who it was, but quickly continued by quickly walking along. Gon smirked and didn’t take anything by it. After all this city had been Gon’s base for a almost half a year, so the people knew of his antics. The Hunter looked up at the top of the building, but didn’t see Killua or the others looking down on him. That meant that they were going down the stairs. Sighing, Gon knew that it probably wouldn’t take his best friend to go down the stairs. It would probably be a different statement from Leorio and Kurapika. Kurapika was fast, but he wasn’t Killua fast.  
Looking up at the sky, Gon began to limp away. True, he didn’t feel the pain, but that didn’t mean the fall didn’t effect him at all. The black haired teen suddenly stopped. He turned back to the building and saw that one of the windows had been bust through. A suddenly white flash went past Gon, and Killua was standing in front of him. Electricity crackled through the air, causing the place to smell like ozone.  
“So you used God’s Speed,” Gon muttered, his head tilting to the side. “Isn’t that a little excessive, Killua?”  
The ex-assassin let a snarl and snapped,”You have no room to talk! You dumbass. You just leaped off a fucking building that is almost taller than Heaven’s Arena!”  
Gon raised an eyebrow and looked back to see the building. He studied it for a second and then looked back to Killua. “It is not even close to being taller than Heaven’s Arena. In fact, it is shorter than it by a long margin. Don’t be dumb, Killua.”  
His eyes flashing in annoyance, Killua was suddenly in front of Gon. The Zoldyck gripped the front of Gon’s cloak and pulled him forward. Gon let him do it, knowing that if Killua decided to beat the shit out of him then he wouldn’t do it too badly. After all the white haired Hunter needed to him to find Alluka.  
“What the hell happened to you, Gon!” shouted Killua in desperate anger. Gon only tilted his head and sighed.  
“I’m afraid to say that I don’t understand what you are saying, Killua,” Gon stated, his amber eyes roaming the place. He still didn’t see Leorio and Kurapika. They must be trying to calm down the people in the building from Killua’s outburst of electricity.  
Killua leaned closer to Gon until their noses were touching and whispered,”The old Gon would have figured it out by now.”  
Gon narrowed his eyes in confusion. “I told you. I am not the Gon that you once knew. I’m sorry.”  
With this Gon reached up and grabbed Killua’s hand. He thought in the back of his mind that once that simple touch would have made his heart race in excitement and such. Now nothing. He untangled Killua’s hand from his cloak and said,”If you want to talk to me about Alluka I will help. I owe you that much, Killua.”  
The ex-assassin hung his head and muttered, even though Gon heard every word,”I can’t help my sister if my best friend is like this.”  
“Well, I think that I might be able to help,” Gon said. Killua jerked his head up and stared at Gon in suspicion. Gon lifted up a hand to stop Killua from saying anything. “The only thing I ask is that if you want to meet the person that will help you then you must come with me now.”  
Killua shook his head and said,”Not without Leorio and Kurapika.”  
Gon looked at the building and stated,”Well, I can’t take you. Kurapika will let his hatred overcome him, and Leorio has always been loyal to Kurapika. He even told him his backstory first. So, he will backup Kurapika.”  
“Who is this person?” questioned Killua, his eyes flashing again. Gon smirked and said,” A spider. From the Phantom Troupe.”  
The first person that came into Killua’s mind was Hisoka, but Gon quickly killed the idea.”It is not Hisoka. No the person who this is, is someone that I have had the pleasure of knowing personally.”  
Killua stiffened and he glared at Gon, in shock. This Gon was entirely different than the one that Killua thought he knew. The smirk disappearing from Gon’s face, his amber eyes looking behind him in indifference. Sneaking a peek over his shoulder, he saw that Leorio and Kurapika were out of the building and looking around for them. Thinking quickly, Killua turned around and spat out,”Fine! I’ll go with you, but only if you promise that nothing would happen to me.”  
Gon stared at Killua, and for a not even a second, a flash of hurt showed in Gon’s eyes; before it cleared up looking as dull as ever. The black haired Hunter nodded and stated,”I will let you tell Kurapika and Leorio that you are fine. Please, hurry.”  
Killua gave a curt nod and quickly turned to their friends. Gon watched as Killua walked away, and then let out a shuddering breath. The drug was wearing off. He had felt hurt from Killua’s words. Like he would let any harm come to Killua! Even being a emotionless zombie, Gon wouldn’t let any harm come to his dearest friend. Yet, his twisted mind whispered to him, Liar. You have harmed him in more ways than one, and you know it.  
Growling, Gon decided that when he visited the person that he was taking Killua to that he would ask for extras of that drug he took. He had to have it, before his twisted mind overcame everything else.  
……….  
Killua marched to Leorio and Kurapika. He felt weak and useless. How could he be feeling like this? Why was he feeling like this? Killua knew that he wasn’t weak, he had beaten opponents that shouldn’t have been beaten by him. He was important to many people so he wasn’t useless. He was a friend to many, and a big brother to an important young lady. So, why was he feeling like this. Why had Gon awaken these feelings? Was it because of what Gon had turned into, and what he could have probably prevented it if he had been near him?  
The Zoldyck yanked that thought out of his head. How could something like this be his fault. Gon was in charge of his own actions, and besides there were people to tell him what to do. What was right and wrong. Like Mito-san and Ging. That caused Killua to stop. Where was Ging? Gon had put all that effort and time into finding his exclusive father, so where was he?  
That was one question that had to be answered.  
“KILLUA!!!!!” shouted an over excited voice. Being jerked out of his thoughts, Killua looked up and saw Leorio and Kurapika running toward him. The white haired Hunter glanced behind him to make sure that Gon was still standing there. He was his amber eyes glued to Killua. The Zoldyck noticed that Gon was leaning on one leg, keeping the weight off the right leg. So, he did get hurt, Killua thought, his eyes narrowing.  
Looking back in front of him, Killua adopted an excited look and smiled at the older males, who looked shocked to see the expression on Killua’s face, especially after all that happened.  
Kurapika looked around and asked,”Where is Gon?”  
Killua stuffed his hands in his pocket and answered, nonchalantly,”Gon’s taking me somewhere, to meet up with someone that might lead me to my sister.”  
Leorio looked happy, and asked,”So, where is Gon taking us?”  
Looking sympathetic, Killua said softly,”Gon said that he would only take me.”  
Kurapika crossed his arms and stated, his voice firm,”That is not happening.”  
Killua scowled and snapped,”And why not? I have to find my sister! I’m not going to say no to Gon because you said something.”  
Kurapika frowned and stated,”This Gon is not the one we knew. He could be in the bad crowd Killua. We don’t really know what he's been up to.”  
“Like you are not in a shithole yourself, Kurapika,” snarled out Killua, his patience coming to a end. “You have no room to talk about Gon. Besides, I don’t remember you being able to say anything about what I can or cannot do.”  
Kurapika winced at the words and looked like Killua had reached out and smacked him for no reason. Leorio looked uncomfortable and said, slowly,”That is taking it too far, Killua. You need to think rationally.”  
Leorio has always been loyal to Kurapika. Those words suddenly rung through Killua’s mind. Gon had been right about that. Growling in annoyance, Killua prepared to use God’s Speed. He knew that he was being unreasonable to them, and he knew that he would regret it later. Killua just put in his mind, to cover up the guilt, that this was all for Alluka.  
“Just find a hotel room and text me the address. I will find you when I am done with Gon.”  
With this to them Killua disappeared. However, he was only using God’s Speed. When, he got far enough he stopped and sighed.  
“I thought that you would just leave with them,” whispered a low voice. Gon stood right in front of him looking at him in curiosity. Killua was about to say something in sarcasm, but he stopped himself. Gon was looking at him in curiosity. He was showing an emotion. Fighting a grin, Killua straightened up and asked,”So, where are you taking me?”  
“To where he is at,” Gon said. “I asked him to stay put, until you came. It took a lot out of me to get him to stay in the city. A whole night of convincing.”  
Killua paled at what that might have meant and said,”Do you mean…..”  
“Sex,” Gon interjected. He looked at the sky and said,”Yes. I meant sex.”  
Shaking his head, the white haired Zoldyck repeated what he said in his mind. The person that Gon had sex with was a guy!!!!  
Did that mean Gon was gay? Killua shot a look at his best friend, and slowly asked,”Does that mean you are……?”  
“Gay,” Gon once more interjected. “I think the word that would fit me, Killua, is bisexual.”  
Blinking, Killua tried to remember anyone in the Phantom Troupe that didn’t look weird or crazy, but came up with nothing. They all freaked him out. Shaking his head he sighed, and looked at Gon. The other teenager looked at Killua and raised an eyebrow. Motioning to Gon to walk, Killua looked around him, seeing if anyone was following them.  
“There is no one around us, except for normal civilians. That is it.”  
Scowling, Killua began to follow Gon. The Hunter walked quickly through crowds and seemed to know exactly where everything was at. When, he cut through alleys and buildings getting through big crowds, and leaving traffic behind.  
Soon, though Killua could tell the difference of the buildings. The buildings began to look more run down and abandoned. What little grass and trees they were not being taken care of by the people like it was in the other part of the city. Also the people looked at more run down. There were prostitutes, and pimps walking everywhere. Killua could see the gang members walking around everywhere. Thieves walked behind them at first, but when Gon turned around to look at them they paled instantly and walked away. It was like word passed around that Gon was in the neighborhood, because soon everyone was acting differently as they walked past them. The troublemakers, and pimps all nodded their heads respectfully at Gon. The harlots winked flirty at Gon, and shouted many things at them. Depending on the ones that they passed Gon would say something to them. This for some odd reason caused Killua to bristle in irritation.  
He knew for a fact that he wasn’t attracted to Gon sexually, but still he couldn’t help it. The blue eyed assassin still saw Gon as his innocent and loyal best friend. Still the feeling of irritation wouldn’t past. So caught up in his thoughts he didn’t see Gon stop walking. Knocking into him, he opened his mouth to snap at the other, but stopped when he saw the building they were in front of.  
It was in better condition than the rundown neighborhood. The outside of the building was painted black and seemed shine in the evening sunlight. In neon lights said the word Euphoria, people were filing into the steadily. There were two muscular people in front of the door. Each of them, looked strong. Killua wasn’t impressed by them, in fact he scoffed at them. Gon stated, softly, looking at the people walking into the building. “They are well trained for their jobs. I wouldn’t have hired them otherwise.”  
Blinking Killua pointed at the building. “You own this place?”  
Gon nodded and said,” I own this building, but someone is always here to help me take care of the place.”  
Then, Gon walked forward. The two bouncers straightened up and shouted out,”How are you, boss?”  
“Fine.”  
The two bouncers looked at Killua and smirked. Then, one of them looked at Gon and said,”Some new toy, boss.”  
Gon stopped and said,”No, but no one is to mess with him. Pass the word, and remember what he looks like. I don’t want anyone messing with him at all.”  
The bouncers looked at each other and then nodded at their boss. Gon walked through the doors, and Killua was blinded by the different lights shining in club. Bodies collided everywhere, and the smell of sex and sweat drenched the air. Music filled the air, the beat of the song echoing through the club. Gon reached out a hand and grabbed Killua’s right hand. The ex-assassin held on him, and followed his friend through the room. Killua’s eyes were studying everything around him. There was sexual actions happening everywhere. Guys with guys. Girls with girls. Multiple guys and girls in a group together. Many had little clothing or none. There was a couple that were taking pills and drinking some odd concoction.  
“What are they doing?” Killua asked, his eyes narrowing looking at the people eating the pills. Gon chuckled, the lifeless sound of it causing the white haired Zoldyck shiver, and answered,”They are letting their troubles pass them by for the moment. The drugs that we give our clients are non addictive, and don’t do anything to their bodies. It took a lot of money to find such a substance, but we figured it out after a while.”  
Killua’s eyes widened at the words that left Gon’s mouth. He didn’t think of Gon as someone who would think of this sort of thing. The black haired Hunter, however, wasn’t done talking. “It wasn’t my idea. I didn’t care if they got addicted to the drugs or not, but my partner did. He is smart, and he knew what he was doing.”  
Killua didn’t know how to answer. He just followed Gon, who still held his hand so tight. Finally, they passed the dancing bodies coming to a door that had two bodyguards standing in front of it. One of the bodyguards was a woman who smirked at Gon and shouted over the music,”I think he is waiting on you Boss #2!!!”  
Gon let go of Killua’s hand and turned to look at him. “Stay out here until I say it is okay to come in. I don’t know how he will react to you, so please let me get him to calm down.”  
“No.” There was anger in Killua’s voice, which caused Gon to raise an eyebrow to the other. Wincing, Killua gave a reason to his automatic denial. “If you don’t trust him to be calm when you first go in there, I don’t want you to go alone. You will probably need back-up.”  
Gon shook his head and stated,”I think I have nothing to worry about. He will be fine with me. Only a little rough.”  
The lady bodyguard let out a chuckle, a blush growing onto her face. Gon tilted his head and said,”Just stay out here, Killua.”  
Killua, immaturely, looked away from Gon and snapped,”I will give you five minutes.”  
Gon quickly interjected,”I need at least twenty.”  
Whipping his around to settle his eyes back on Gon, Killua only stared at him. Finally, he asked,”Do you expect me to stay out here the entire time?”  
Shaking his head, Gon said,”Of course not. You are probably hungry. Callie here will take you to the place where we eat. It is in the club. I will send Callie a message when you can come. I promise.”  
The female bodyguard grinned and took a step forward. “I was getting tired of just standing here all day. Gets damn boring!”  
The other bodyguard, a male, only grunted. Gon looked at the male and ordered,”Look around Kanto. Make sure none of the people in here are breaking any rules. If they are you know what to do.”  
The male looked at Gon, his face was blank. Yet, when Killua blinked the man’s expression changed into something demonic. Smirking Kanto stalked off into the mass of busy bodies. Callie walked forward and grabbed Killua by the elbow. “Come on, boy. I’m getting hungry myself, plus Boss 2 gave me a order. Got to get it done if I want to have a paycheck.” With this Callie dragged away a protesting Killua. Gon waited until they were out of sight before walking into the office.  
The room was dark, and quiet. That didn’t fool Gon like it once would have, him use to it by now. Closing the door, Gon expected what happened next. As soon as the door clicked shut, he was slammed into it. A mouth bit into his throat, and a low moan echoed through the room.  
A husky voice said,”You made me wait too long, Gon. I hate being bored.”  
Gon sighed and said,”You could’ve left if you wanted to. No one was stopping you.”  
“That is true.” The voice said. Small hands were ripping Gon’s cloak from his body, and the breathing of the person was growing ragged. “I, however, couldn’t help but think of the treat that I would receive by doing what was asked of me. Besides, the boss could wait a little bit. I don’t give a fuck.”  
Gon’s eyes grew half-lidded, and he reached out to the lithe body in front of him. Even if he couldn’t see his partner, he could smell him, hear him, and feel him. It made up everything else about him. Growling, Gon reached out and captured a hungry mouth with his own. The other male relaxed and let out a moan. Nipping at the other’s lips, Gon convinced him to open his mouth more so Gon could slither his tongue inside.  
Both males let out a deep moan. Breaking the kiss the invisible male whispered, harshly,”Come on, Gon. Just like I taught you. Bring me to the brink. Fill me. Fuck me, until we are both satisfied. You know we both want it.”  
Gon shook his head and stated,”We can’t.” Blinking at the darkness, Gon whispered out,” Feitan, I have a job to do, and you know that I kept you here to make you give me some information.”  
“Of course, I knew that,”chuckled Feitan, his body shook with the laughter. “I’m not an idiot.”  
There was a moment of silence before it was broken by the sound of clothing being removed. “I will give you the information that you wish to have,” whispered Feitan, pressing his body to Gon. “I do expect payment though.” The Phantom Troupe member grabbed one of Gon’s head and put it on something that was hard and slick. Chuckling, Feitan whispered,”I just want my payment early is all.”  
Letting out a groan, Gon gave into temptation. Knowing in the back of his mind that he hadn’t really tried to fight against it anyway.


End file.
